elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabinna's Inner Beauty
*Ring of Medusa's Gaze *10 Moon Sugar or 200 or 400 |reputation = +10 (Twin Lamps) if Rabinna is delivered to Im-Kilaya |disposition = |faction = |type = Miscellaneous |id = MV_SlaveMule }} Rabinna's Inner Beauty is a quest available in . Background Relam Arinith in Fatleg's Drop Off in Hla Oad who would like the Nerevarine to deliver a slave for him to Balmora. Walkthroughs Quick walkthrough #Talk to Relam Arinith at Fatleg's Drop Off in Hla Oad about Rabinna. #Lead Rabinna to Vorar Helas in Balmora or to Im-Kilaya at the Argonian Mission in Ebonheart. #If brought to Vorar, either defend Rabinna or let Vorar kill her. Detailed walkthrough Speak with Relam Arinith found through the trap door in Fatleg's Drop Off in Hla Oad. He asks for a slave named Rabinna to be delivered to Vorar Helas in Balmora. Evidently the actual slave is not important, but what she carries is moon sugar. Along the way to Balmora, Rabinna can be talked to if her disposition is raised to 50 to determine that there is a choice of what happens in the quest. If it is decided to deliver Rabinna to Helas on the east side of Balmora, he will attack Rabinna immediately. Once she is dead, talk to Helas to receive a reward of 400 gold and a Ring of Medusa's Gaze. If Rabinna dies on the trip and the Moon Sugar is saved and delivered that to Helas, the reward will be 200 gold and no ring. Alternatively, help her kill Helas or just avoid him entirely, and deliver Rabinna to Im-Kilaya at the Argonian Mission in Ebonheart. Once Rabinna has been delivered to the Argonian Mission, talk to Im-Kilaya to receive a 400 gold reward and a 10-point boost in disposition with the Twin Lamps. Finally, it is possible to speak with Arinith after freeing Rabinna. If Helas is dead he will consider the matter resolved. If Helas is still alive, however, he will attack. Journal entries Trivia *It is possible to receive both rewards, from Helas and from Im-Kilaya. Take Rabinna to Helas and hand her over to receive the first reward, then aid her in killing him, loot his corpse then take her to the Argonian Mission in Ebonheart in order to receive the second. *If Helas is killed at any time, his corpse can be looted for the 400 gold and the ring that would have been rewarded upon delivering Rabinna, along with the key to his house. *If unsuccessful at raising Rabinna's disposition above 50, Helas will need to be killed to ease her fear, in order for Rabinna to talk and ask to be taken to the Argonian Mission. *The quest can be completed by taking Rabinna to the Mission without ever talking to her or seeing Helas. Rabinna will thank her savior on arrival and Im-Kilaya will reward them. Bugs *This is one of the quests that does not show up as finished in the journal. A flag that is supposed to be checked to see if the quest has been finished does not get checked. In this case, if Rabinna was taken to the Argonian Mission, the quest stays "open." ru:Внутренняя красота Рабинны Category:Morrowind: Side Quests